Drago
Drago is the son of Shendu and the second fire demon introduced in the series. He is the primary antoagonist of Season 5. Appearance Drago appears to be a humanoid dragon with green, scale-like skin and red eyes. He has mixed Chinese and European dragon features, though he is technically purely Chinese like his father. He has four fingers and a thumb, and is much smaller than Shendu, which makes him much more "human" than his father. Personality Drago is more hotheaded and deceitful than Shendu, being easily angered especially when losing the demon chi. He is very confident though and dedicated to fulfilling his quest. All in all however he is only a rookie in evil and is still learning and is using what he learned from his father to use to his advantage. However, he tends to learn from his mistakes but doesn't admit when things don't go his way. When almost all of the Chi was taken out of his grasp, Drago decided to relocate and upgrade their equipment to better prepare themselves and then stage a big attack on the Chans, someone that no villain has dared to do unless they ran into them personally aside from Shendu. He makes puns like the other characters in the series aside from his father, but far less frequently and less efficiently during his season 4 and season 5 appearances. Also, while Shendu's hatred is solely fixed to Jackie Chan and to a lesser extent his uncle, Drago shows no such bias and treats all of the Chan Clan with an equal amount of animosity. He and his father appear to have a very bad relationship, Drago hates him but has a degree of loyalty to his plans and wants to create a demon world out of the mortal one like his father, aunts and uncles. Hanging out with StrikeMaster Ice and his gang does make Drago talk street talk like them at times. He also appears to hold the trio in high regard and after they betrayed him and came crawling back he gave them one more chance at ruling by his side. He is also a lot more into commando-esque style operations and missions than his villain predecessors, once even trying to lead such a mission, much to the Ice Crew's confusion. History Season 4 In the future, when Jade is put in charge of Section 13, Drago was the number one on their most wanted list. When he unleashes an army of dragons to destroy the compound, Jade learns of his plans to resurrect Shendu and goes back into the past to destroy the dragon teeth that end up in Section 13 to revive his father. But Drago had no intention of allowing her to go through with her plan and followed her. But in causality, he was tricked by Jade (both present and future) into destroying the teeth, trapping Shendu in statue mode in the future. He was soon locked in present Section 13 with a clamp over his mouth. Season 5 Later, Drago sensed the awakening of the Immortal symbols that contained a portion of his aunts and uncles' chi. This compelled him to break out of Section 13. He empowered the Enforcers with fire powers and dragon-like appearances. But they soon proved to be incompetent, so he took their chi and began holding henchman auditions (he regretted firing the Enforcers) after failing to get the Water Demon Chi. He settled for StrikeMaster Ice, DJ Fist and MC Cobra. During the search for the chi he failed many times thanks to the J-team, and eventually Drago lost his fire powers. When all eight chi were found, Drago kidnapped Jackie Chan, Captain Black and Uncle to ransom for the Chi containment unit. But his henchmen soon turned on him, dropping him into the ocean and wanting to use the chi for themselves. But Drago uses an incantation to absorb all the chi. He punished his henchmen then granted them a portion of Wind, Earth and Thunder chi. They fend off a Section 13 attack and then Drago orders them to destroy Section 13's base. At a baseball field, Drago began spells to summon lesser demons to Earth. The J-Team arrives to stop him, assisted by Hak Foo and the Enforcers. Then Shendu returns in humanoid form to take his revenge on his son, having been released by Uncle. But the chi-powered Drago was more than a match for his father, so Jade had all the Talismans given to Shendu. Tohru and Uncle soon used a Reversal spell to remove Drago from the Earth. Caught on the edge of the hole to oblivion, Drago pleads to his father for help, saying he was sorry. Shendu told him he must know his place and reaches for him only for Drago to throw him over. But Shendu grabs his tail, pulling them into the Demon Netherworld. They are last seen arguing and fighting. Powers and Abilities As a demon dragon, Drago is capable of breathing fire so destructive, that it capable of destroying a Talisman or even dragon teeth. Although no martial artist, he possesses strength, agility and speed on superhuman levels, easily able to shatter concrete with his bare claws and leaping imposing distances. Drago is capable of absorbing demon chi, enabling him to command a certain element. When he uses them all together, he is nigh all-powerful and the chi cannot be removed. He can give a smaller portion of chi to any of his underlings. He is also shown to have enough power to rival Shendu once all demon chi have been absorbed even though his father was at full power. Appearances Season 4 *''J2: Rise of the Dragons'' Season 5 *''Relics of Demon Past'' *''It's All in the Game'' *''Black and White and Chi All Over'' *''The Demon Beneath My Wings'' *''Antler Action'' *''Clash of the Titanics'' *''Stealing Thunder'' *''Weight and See'' *''The Powers That Be (Part 1)'' *''The Powers That Be (Part 2)'' Quotes * "A hero ain't nothing but a sandwich... mama's boy!" Antler Action * "What you're turning into is a MAJOR PAIN IN MY TAIL!" Antler Action * "And where do you three snowbunnies think you're off to?" Clash of the Titanics * "Gonna be several pieces of Uncle when I'm through!" Clash of the Titanics * "Once I absorb the storm's lightning, I'll be able to wipe out entire cities. No one will dare oppose me!" Stealing Thunder * "Surrounded! Outnumbered! Maybe I shouldn't have gone solo." Black and White and Chi All Over * "Oh, I won't just touch you, Chan. I'll rip you apart!" Black and White and Chi All Over * "I am Drago. The son of Shendu. Serve me well now and be at my side when I rule the world!" Relics of Demons Past * "Space Needle lair, gone. The Thunder Demon Chi, gone! And any faith that I ever had that you three were strong enough to defeat Jackie Chan, GONE!" Weight And See * "That's about to change. When it does, I *won't* forget our little chat!" The Powers That Be (Part 1) * "You're weak old man. Conquest is a job for a fiery *young* dragon!" The Powers That Be (Part 2) * "Oh, did I scare you?" The Demon Beneath My Wings * "Nobody likes a critic, Chan"! It's All in the Game Trivia *Curiously, Drago never tried to find any fire demon chi from when his father was banished the first time, though this may be because he was already born with fire demon powers and had no reason to find Shendu's. This mystery-along with how Shendu escaped the Netherworld in the first place-was never addressed. *Since this Drago came from the future, there is most likely another younger Drago who exists in the present timeline but his whereabouts are unknown. *Drago apparently has a fear of water, even though he says that he doesn't like water is because he has fire demon chi and water can extinguish it. But when he absorbed the Water demon chi from the gourd that fear seemed to have disappeared when he became one with the water and tried to cause a tidal wave to destroy the island the Chans were on, until Uncle was able to contain the power. *In The Powers That Be (Part 2), Drago stated that Shendu was "always too busy fighting wizards" referring to the number of wizards he has fought including: Lü Dongbin, Lo Pei and Uncle. *It seems that Drago also has a deep personal relationship with his father Shendu, a respect/hatred relationship, this being as Shendu states that even though his son betrayed him, he will watch proudly as Drago destroys the Earth. *It is unclear who was Drago's mother is. Probably a more human-like dragon like her son. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Demon chi absorbers Category:Villains Category:Banished Category:Demon Sorcerer